Sex in the pool
by Karo-sadness-and-sorrow
Summary: Es obvio que el verano es la mejor época del año, pues eso significa vacaciones, descuentos en la ropa de la temporada pasada y ¿cómo no? Ver a Blaine sin polera por el calor.


Es obvio que el verano es la mejor época del año, pues eso significa vacaciones, descuentos en la ropa de la temporada pasada y ¿cómo no? Ver a Blaine sin polera por el calor. Ohh Blaine esa persona tan sexy, con el pelo húmedo. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba Kurt. Sin embargo el calor es un verdadero problema si no tienes dinero para ir a la playa o alguna piscina. En ese momento le encantaría estar con Blaine pero seguía enojado por lo del otro día.

En ese momento fue cuando Kurt recibe una llamada de su hermano.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Kurt –dijo Finn.

-Hola Finn , ¿qué cuentas? ¿Cómo estuvo tu luna de miel con Rachel?

-Genial, Italia es un hermoso lugar, muy romántico por cierto.

-Mmmm….. Me alegro por ti Finn

Kurt se puso algo celoso de lo bien que se la paso su hermano, la discusión con Blaine lo tenia bastante triste.

Flash Back:

-Esto es asombroso -dijo Blaine con una cerveza en la mano.

- Lo sé Blaine, hace tiempo que no estaba en una fiesta llena de gente gay

-Sabes algo Kurt, iré por mas cerveza, espérame aquí.

Los siguientes minutos fueron como horas , ya que un hombre, más bien un gorila de unos dos metros se sentó al lado de Kurt .

-¿Qué tal dulzura?- dijo él un tono coqueto y bastante alto. Lo que provoco algunas miradas alrededor.

-Aléjate de mí, tengo descerebrado tengo novio- dijo Kurt bastante nervioso

-Vamos, dame un besito-le susurro a Kurt en el oído.

Pero claro el tipo estaba ebrio a más no poder y lo peor de todo es que Kurt se puso colorado y soltó una risita histérica. El hombre se empezó a reír de Kurt, cualquiera que los viera de lejos pensaría ambos coqueteaban y eso es exactamente lo que Blaine vio.

Fin Flash Back.

-KURT, KURT! ¿SIGUES ALLI?-grito Finn del otro lado de la línea

-Lo siento es solo que discutí con Blaine porque un hombre se me acerco provocando los celos de Blaine, hace días no me habla-dijo en un tono triste Kurt

-Es un lastima oír eso Kurt, pero escucha, hoy a las 3 de la tarde ven a mi casa nueva, Rachel y yo la compramos con piscina , también vendrá Sanana creo y … bueno…Blai… solo ven.

-Ok hermano iré necesito relajarme.

Kurt se cambiaba de ropa cuando se le ocurre Echarle una miradita a las revistas porno que tenía bajo su cama y ,claro ver si el consolador tenia batería , que clase de dueño no verifica si el consolador cumple su función, pero elimino ese pensamiento de su mente, no ha tenido sexo hace una semana no estaba tan desesperado y necesitado. Esta vez si se estaba cambiando para ir a casa de Finn cuando ve el su estomago una picadura de insecto provocándole una mancha en su perfecta piel. Eso le preocupo un poco, pero decidió bañarse con polera.

….

-Rachel tengo un idea para que Kurt se reconcilie con Blaine, este será el plan(mumullos)-para que Blaine no escuchara

-¿Funcionara?-pregunto Rachel

-Si confía en mi.

…..

Blaine descasaba al lado de la piscina luego haberse metido cuando siente el sonido del timbre. AL no ser su casa no se movió para abrir la puerta, sin embargo la persona era insistente asi que Blaine se dirigió a abrir. Una vez abierta la puerta se quedo mudo, al igual que la persona que estaba parada frente a el, la única diferencia era que este le miraba los labios.

-Permiso Blaine, pe…pero el sol quemara mi piel si no entro –dijo Kurt nervioso lo que provoco la risa de Blaine.

-No veo lo gracioso en ello.

-Yo si – sonrió

-Donde esta Fin y mi amiga Rachel?

-La verdad… no lo sé, Hace rato no los veo.

-Bueno, yo estaré en la piscina, con permiso.

Blaine lo siguió hasta el patio, miró como acomodaba su toalla y se quitaba sus zapatos para bañarse, aunque lo único que el quería era la parte donde se tendría que sacar su polera, pero al parecer Kurt tenía otros planes porque aun la traía puesta cuando se dirigió a los escalones de la piscina ¿Por qué no se la sacaría? Su orgullo le decía que lo dejara tranquilo, pero su corazón y su conciencia le decían que le preguntara, pero solo atino a agarrarle el brazo.

-¿Qué haces Blaine?, quiero entrar al agua-respondió Kurt molesto a tan inesperado gesto.

-¿Y tu polera? Deberías quitártela , ya sabes por el cloro se podría desteñir- dijo con una sonrisa picara

-Es…que el sol ya sabes me puede quemar-se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz , incluso más que antes.

-No mientas Kurt, tú jamás arruinarías una prenda de roda a propósito.

Ante esa acusación Kurt quedo mudo, no quería que Blaine viera esa horrenda picadura en su estomago, por ende prefirió no responderle y retirarse de su camino.

-Ven déjame ayudarte a quitártela… -dijo Blaine.

Kurt forcejeó unos segundos con Blaine, pero tenerlo tan cerca fue…demasiado para él, no lo soportaba, quería besarlo, aunque al parecer Blaine le gano, pues fue mucho más rápido.

Con las manos Blaine terminaba de quitarle la polera a kurt mientras este lo besaba y le acariciaba el cabello "Al fin peso Kurt extrañaba los besos de su novio" Kurt se abalanzo aun mas hacia Blaine provocando que ambos cayesen al agua, pero eso no fue un impedimento ya Blaine andaba con shorts de baño al igual que Kurt "Ni idea de donde esta mi polera se dijo Kurt en la mente"

-Perdón –suspiro Blaine

-Perdonado-dijo y volvió a besarlo.

Todo iba calentándose de a poco y las caricias iban en aumento igual que los gemidos de Kurt, ese sonido le encantaba a Blaine, así que comenzó a bajarle los shorts a kurt con una mano y con la otra empezó a acariciar el miembro de este, eso le fascino a kurt. Fue entonces cuando Kurt le retiro a Blaine su ultima prenda y le miro a la cara como pidiendo permiso para lo que iba hacer… se sumergió en el agua y comenzó a chupársela a Blaine una y otra vez, el moría de todo ese placer porque empezó a sentir que se venía ,por lo que en ese momento agarro a su novio lo empujo contra la pared quedando kurt sin poder ver a Blaine, pero si sintió cuando sin previo aviso lo penetro al tiro, sin siquiera que le metería un dedo para prepararlo, eso le dolió bastante aunque sintió el placer de inmediato ya que Blaine le agarro su miembro para masturbarlo y también para darse más impulso mientras lo penetraba con fuerza. Ya ambos estaban en su clímax y gritaron al mismo tiempo un orgasmo. Se quedaron allí unos minutos hasta que Kurt se voltea quedando de frente a Blaine.

-Te amo –dijo mirando los ojos de Blaine

-Yo igual-respondio con una enorme sonrisa

En ese momento sintieron el sonido de las llaves siendo introducidas en la puerta. Se miraron nerviosos y juntos comenzaron a buscar sus shorts, después de que se los pusieron a la velocidad de la luz, comenzaron a reírse.

-Creo que ya no están peleados-dijo Finn en voz alta.

-¿Algo interesante ocurrió mientras no estábamos?-Pregunto Rachel

Kurt miro a Blaine y dijo:

-No, nada del otro mundo.

FIN.


End file.
